


Wounded Monster

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: A deal goes bad and Flug and Demencia have to care for their injured boss.





	1. Chapter 1

The terrifying confrontation ended with Black Hat clutching his side while he bared his teeth in a murderous snarl.   
"Take it!"  
His eyes never left the target of his wrath as the seemingly human man picked the device up off the desk before disappearing into thin air.   
"Sir?"  
Black Hat turned to Flug as he stood trembling in the doorway. "What?" The sheer tone of his voice was enough to cause Flug to take several quick steps backward.   
"Y-You're bleeding, S-Sir!"  
"What about it?!" Black Hat stalked over to the cabinet by the large plate glass window and opened it. Taking out a black bottle without a label, he poured a finger of the noxious looking fluid into a shot glass.   
Taking it back to his desk, he painfully lowered himself into his chair, the hand never leaving his side. "Why are you still here?" He growled as he looked up to find Flug hadn't scurried back to his lab.   
"W-We heard the yelling a-and wondered if y-you were okay, S-Sir." Demencia peaked out from where she'd been hiding behind Flug, retreating when Flug narrowly avoided being hit by the empty glass Black Hat flung at him.   
"Since when have I not been able to handle things by myself!?" Black Hat roared, but, uncharacteristically, remained seated.   
"Than stand up!"   
Flug jumped as Demencia strode challengingly towards Black Hat, Flug grabbing her arm as he pleaded with her to stop before she got them killed.   
"WHY YOU INSOLENT-" Black Hat left claw marks across the surface of his desk.   
"You can't, can you?" Demencia crossed her arms with a smirk, her gaze locked with his.   
His eyes met her's and they stayed that way for several tense minutes, until, swearing under his breath, he looked away.   
"Bugger off," he muttered as he struggled to his feet, his jaw clenched as he attempted to leave, only to make it three feet before he sank to his knees, fresh blood flowing over his hand.   
Flug and Demencia raced over to help him to his feet, Black Hat unresisting as they helped him from the room. 

Once laid out on a bed he'd conjured up, Flug quickly helped him out of his coat, waistcoat, and shirt before slowly easing him down onto his back.   
"How bad...is it?" Black Hat panted, his eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling above him as Flug looked at the wound.   
"Deep," he placed a gloved hand on Black Hat's flank, Black Hat flinching at the touch, "but not dangerous." His eyes were glued onto the large gash that crossed Black Hats ribs, the white bone nicked and exposed.   
"Just fix it," Black hat moaned as he closed his eyes. 

After giving Black Hat something for the pain and numbing the area, Flug shakily stitched him up, one eye always on Black Hat should the monster lash out at him. Once done, he bandaged the wound and took a step back.   
"I-I'll com...." Flug turned to leave.   
"Stay, please," Black Hat spoke softer than Flug had ever heard him.   
Flug awkwardly stood by the bed, unsure of what to do when Black Hat reached out for him.   
"Out of the way, dummy!" Demencia pushed him out of the way and took Black Hat's outstretched hand in her own.   
"It's okay, Boss, I'll make you comfortable," she removed his hat (Flug nearly fainting at the temerity of her action) and set it on one of the bedposts. Flug, having never seen him without his trademark hat, was stunned to see that he had jet black hair. He'd just assumed the creature was bald.   
"So, is he dying?" She nonchalantly asked Flug as she squeezed Black Hat's hand.   
It took a minute for Flug to process her question. "N-No, just a flesh wound."   
"Good," she reached out to stroke Black Hat's cheek, something he appeared to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You stole it, didn't you?" Demencia teased once Flug had left the room.   
"Shut up, you....argh!" Black Hat clenched his jaw at the pain that flared up his side when he tried to lunge at her.   
The smirk left Demencia's face as she tried her best to make him comfortable again. "Shh, shh," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes, his breath coming in short gasps.   
"I-I did." He panted as he turned to look at her with a self-satisfied smirk. "I stole it from that bastard!"  
"Am I supposed to be impressed? You nearly got yourself killed!" She folded her arms after giving him a resounding slap.   
"You care about me, don't' you?" He asked while rubbing his stinging cheek.   
"Yes...I do."   
He stopped rubbing his cheek and stared at her, dumbstruck. "Really?"  
She nervously nodded. "Do you mind that I do?"   
"No, no I don't." He laid his hand on her arm and gave her his best friendly smile, which was hard owing to his mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.   
"Can I...kiss you?"  
Black Hat nodded and closed his eyes as she kissed his reddened cheek.   
"That is the first time anyone has ever done that," he confessed with real emotion in his voice.   
"Really?"  
"Well..someone almost did, many centuries ago." He blinked back tears as he remembered the touch of the man who'd claimed to have loved him but vanished once he'd gotten the amulet he'd come for. She noticed his distress and went to the other side of the bed to lay beside him.   
The tears came the minute he felt her warm body against his. He felt no shame as she murmured soothingly to him while running her fingers through his hair, all things he'd gone so long without.


End file.
